


Mount Olympus Movie Night

by smaragdbird



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades is kind of sick of being compared to Satan in movies all the damn time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Olympus Movie Night

_Movie Night!  
I know you're still pouting about Disney's Hercules but you have to come tonight. Hermes has rented the remake of Clash of the Titans and Percy Jackson: The lightening thief.  
I mean you weren't in the 1981 version of CotT, so how bad can it be ;)  
And PJ is based on books that have Kronos as the Big Bad :)  
It'll be fun!  
XOXOXO_

Aphrodite  


 

"At least you have a major role in it now." Poseidon tried to cheer his brother up after the DVD player had played the credits of Clash of the Titans.

"And you had more lines than Poseidon." Zeus chimed in for moral support.

"It's not your fault." Athena tried to explain: " Ralph Fiennes probably wanted to play you as a good guy but the studio wouldn't let him because he has the same image problem that you do."

Persephone simply refilled her husband’s nectar and hugged him.

"Just put in the next film, would you?" Hades asked Aphrodite with a weary tone in his voice.

 

////////////////////////////

 

"I fucking hate this!" Hades yelled and threw his cup against the wall. None of the other Gods were surprised by his outbreak and Poseidon, who was a big fan of the Percy Jackson books, looked like wanted to join his brother in smiting Chris Columbus and Fox Studios.

"I mean they always portray me as their devil. Always! I'm just a simple God of Death. And I'm probably the least evil and the least cruel of you!"

Demeter looked like she was going to object but Persephone glared at her mother and she shut her mouth.

"I mean what did I ever do to them? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hades ranted: "I gave in to Demeter; I gave in to Orpheus, to Hercules. I don't sleep around on my wife; I don't have any illegitimate children. I don't kill mortals for fun or send them mental illnesses or drive them into waging wars. I'm just as nice as Hestia or Hephaestus and yet they always make me evil and guys like you Zeus or you Poseidon are suddenly paragons of virtue and good."

Hades, having run out of breath, sat down and looked sick and tired and just a bit hurt.

"At least PJ made us all look bad." Aphrodite offered: "I mean they portrayed Zeus and Poseidon as skirtchasers and Hermes as irresponsible and Persephone was a real bitch. And Athena is a total war monger in this movie. Oh and me! They implied I was having sex with everyone! Whereas they should know that I only have sex with beautiful people."

The laughter that followed made Aphrodite pout but even Hades smiled just a bit even though that could have been Persephone's doing because she took his hand in hers and promised him:

"From now on we'll never watch movies with Greek Myth references again. And if you were evil? I wouldn't have married, so don't worry. I know the truth, baby." And kissed him.


End file.
